


The Mile High Club

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [15]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathroom Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	The Mile High Club

With all your might you wished you were able to sit next to Alex on take off. Damn these weird cabins. Flights have always scared you. Turbulence is the worst. There was nothing more frightening than feeling the plane drop along with your stomach. Your time in the air wasn’t that long usually, just the flight to Denmark when you first moved. Luckily, you had some sleeping pills and nice enough neighbors on the plane who would wake you if you happened to be leaning on them or you needed to be woken up. A flight attendant walked by one more time to do safety and seat belt checks. Your eyes were closed tight and you must have been green.

“Are you alright, miss?” The woman said with concern.

Your eyes popped open as you nodded in horror. You looked to Alex only to see he was also looking a bit worried.

“I’ll be fine. Thank you.” You croaked, trying to control your breathing as to not pass out.

“Mus! Listen to me. Listen to my voice. It’s going to be fine. Once we get off the ground, I will be with you again.” Alex fretted. “I’ll be with you soon.”

The sounds of his voice got drowned out by the roar of the engines. You could hear him talking, but didn’t understand him. Maybe it was just you. Maybe you just couldn’t hear him from the blood rushing to your ears. You felt the airplane moving. Your heart went into your throat. How could you go from being so excited to this terrified? You could hear an attendant in the background giving final instructions on what to do in case of emergencies and how to put on your mask.

It was all jumbled words to you. ‘Were they even speaking English? Danish?’ You couldn’t hear them. ‘Did they stop talking? Why is the plane shaking? Did we take off yet? Was it really windy?’ You couldn’t remember. ‘It was windy, wasn’t it? Oh God, I need my Xanax. Why didn’t I take it before we even got on the plane? Wait, was that the seat belt sign going off? Should I open my eyes?’ Tears flowed down your cheeks.

“Y/N!” Alex squeaked, placing his hand on your cheek and wiping away your tears. Mus, I’m here. Open your eyes. Please?”

“Oh God! I’m so sorry Alex!” You cried, your eyes meeting his.

“Oh, baby. Don’t be sorry. It’s okay. I will see if there are any seats we can sit next to each other on landing. Okay?” He comforted you, his words soothing.

You sniffed and nodded.

“Now, let me get you your medicine and we can lay down. It seems you have forgotten to take it in all the excitement.” He smiled, curling a strand of your hair behind an ear. Alex got into your carry on bag, finding your pills easily.

“Give me a half of one. I don’t want to sleep the whole flight. I’m feeling a bit better. I just need to do my breathing exercises and I will be okay.” You assured him with a smile.

Alex took a bottle of water out of the complimentary compartment, twisting off the cap and poured it over ice. You took a big swig, swallowing the pill down quickly. You watched as he unfolded the beds and pushed them together. He closed the doors, closing off any gawkers and unwanted noises.

“Come on Mus. Come lay with me.” He said, patting the bed beside him.

You drew your bottom lip between your teeth as you stood up. He shifted a bit uncomfortably as you walked towards him. His eyes darkened with lust. You pulled your dress from your shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor. He licked his lips as his eyes followed the dress as it fell. Apparently, he had forgotten you wore nothing but the dress because his mouth fell open at the sight of your naked body, standing there, waiting for him. He let out a low groan as his eyes wandered back up to your face.

“I thought we were going to nap. Do you see something you like?” You questioned, noticing his sweats growing tighter.

He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you close. His mouth lazily kissed your breast, his tongue eager to taste you. You crawled onto the bed, straddling his lap. He grunted against your skin as the weight of you pressed against his hard cock. Your fingers entangled in his hair, his kisses grew more intense. He palmed your ass, pulling your hips closer to his.

He pulled away, removing his shirt, his eyes grew dark. “You will be mine, my queen.” Ivar growled. “Stand up and undress me!” He demanded.

“Yes, my king.” You obeyed, removing his sweats and boxers, releasing the demon hidden behind them. “Oh, my king. You look delicious.” You moaned.

“By all means, taste it if you must.” Ivar suggested. “After all, it is what you want to do. Is it not?”

“Oh yes, daddy.” You assured him. “Yes, my king. I want to taste you.” You sank to your knees between his legs. His eyes were glued to yours as you slowly licked up the inside of his thigh, causing a chill to run through his core. A soft moan escaped his lips as you licked up the inside of his other thigh. You flattened your tongue, licking from base to tip, flicking the crease quickly. You dragged your nails down the inside of his thigh to his knee producing a lowly hiss. Ivar gathered all of your hair in one hand and yanked your head back.

“Don’t do that again, unless you don’t want me to pleasure you as well.” He warned, his face grew dark.

“Y-yes my king.” You stuttered. You gripped the base of his cock with one hand, slowly milking him as you swirled your tongue around the head and sucking the tip. The taste of his salty pre-cum filled your mouth. You moaned in pleasure against his shaft. Ivar hummed, his cock twitched in your mouth. You slowly took him deeper into your mouth, his breath grew heavy.

“Choke on my cock wench!” He demanded, shoving your head down, his cock smacking the back of your throat. You gagged as he controlled your head movements with your hair. You cupped his balls, gently rolling them in your palm.

“Oh Gods, Mus!” He groaned, sucking in a breath. “I’m going to cum, baby.” His hips bucked upwards as he pushed your head down onto his cock. You felt him swelling. The salty taste increasing with each thrust. Tears rolled from your eyes as you choked on his throbbing member. Ivar let out a bellowing roar as his body spasmed, releasing himself against the back of your throat, swallowing his juices. Ivar cupped your chin, his eyes glued to yours.

“Get off your knees and get on this bed!” He gruffly demanded.

You were all too happy to oblige. You climbed onto the bed, crawling around on all fours. Ivar licked and bit his bottom lip, his eyes glued to your ass.

“I’m tired. Lay with me, my queen.” He said softly.

You whined in disappointment. “Yes, my love.” You sighed, pulling back the blankets.

Ivar wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close to him. His body was still flushed and warm. His soft lips graze the nape of your neck lightly. You press yourself into him, slightly wiggling your hips, your ass rubbing against his cock.

“Stop that.” He scolded you and bit down on your shoulder.

“Oh, but daddy, you are turning me on.” You said with a yawn.

His arms tightened around you, restraining your movements. You felt his cock slightly twitching, slowly becoming erect. Ivar pressed his forehead against the back of your neck, taking a deep breath in. His warm breath tickled down your back. You felt your medicine finally kicking in. ‘Damn it! I don’t want to sleep now! This fucker got off and now he’s dead to the world.’ You whined to yourself. ‘I’ll get him. When he least expects it.’ Your mind finally gave up as you drifted to sleep.

A few hours had passed since you took off. You were having an amazing dream. Ivar and you were on a blanket in the woods, picnic basket full of yummy food and a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket. Ivar was cradling you from behind, slowly grinding his cock in circles on your ass. He nipped the soft skin on your shoulder blades, one hand was massaging your breast while his other wandered down to your pussy, diving a finger deep inside. You automatically spread your legs, allowing him to go further. You wanted more. You needed it.

“Oh, Ivar.” You moaned breathlessly.

“Yes, my love?” He whispered. You heard his voice from behind you.

“Oh, Ivar! Please?” You pleaded as you guided his fingers deeper inside you.

“Do you want me, my queen?” He asked softly in your ear, his breath sweeping over your cheek.

“Yes, Ivar. I want you. I need you.” You whined, writhing in the pleasure of your fingers mixed with his deep inside you.

“Wake up love. Wake up and you can have me.” He said, snaking his tongue out to lick your earlobe.

You felt yourself growing numb. Your limbs tingled, your legs shook, toes curled. You called out his name breathlessly as you came down his palm. Slowly, your mind began to realize you were asleep and Ivar just finger fucked you in your sleep. His kisses peppered your shoulders and neck as you regained consciousness.

“My, look at that Mus. You’ve gone and made a mess.” He mumbled against your back.

Your chest heaved as you tried to catch your breath from that mind-numbing orgasm, his fingers still playing with your folds.

“Are you my king? Or are you...” You started as he cut you off.

“I am your king and no one else.” He said, nipping at your ear.

He positioned his cock against your pussy and slowly stroked himself against your folds. His breath grew heavier with each thrust. You tilted your hips back allowing his raging erection to tease your clit. You brought his hand to your mouth, sucking in his thumb. You could taste your cum and hummed against his fingers. He let out a soft moan as you flicked his thumb with your tongue. Ivar bit down hard on the nape of your neck, his hand grasped his cock, spreading your folds with the tip.

“Please Ivar. Please?” You begged, reaching between your legs to tickle the underside of his pulsating cock.

“Please what, my queen?” He said, smacking his cock against your pussy lightly.

You whimpered. “Please fuck me daddy Ivar.” You pushed your hips into him.

“As you wish, my love.” He whispered in your ear, sending chills up your spine.

Ivar slid his cock through your wet pussy one last time. He lined himself up with your core and thrust himself deep inside you. His strong arm wrapped around your waist, pulling your hips to his. His cock felt like heaven sliding in and out of you. You rocked your hips back into his, pushing him further into you. Ivar rolled you onto your stomach, fucking you from behind. One hand had your wrists pinned above your head as the other held him above you. His eyes, dark and intensely glaring at you. His thrusts became harder, more demanding.

“Lift your ass!” Ivar growled into your ear.

“Y-yes my king.” You obeyed, spreading your legs further apart for leverage.

Ivar steadied himself with the hand holding your wrists, crushing them into the bed while supporting your hips with his other arm as he assaulted your pussy with slow, deep thrusts. His hips moved in tiny hypnotic circles, the head of his cock grazing every inch of your walls as he hammered inside you. Tingling inched through your core much faster than normal. Every nerve ending was being pushed into the delightful ocean wave that takes you to sea. Your walls crashed around Ivar’s shaft hard and fast. As his pace quickened, small grunts flow from the back of his throat. You couldn’t contain your silence any longer. Each thrust drawing you closer to the edge. Soft raspy breaths come from deep within your chest. The faster he fucked, the louder you got. You were just at the point of no return when Ivar slapped his hand over your mouth, hiding your loud drawn out moans. His barrage on your pussy became erratic, his arms faltered above you. With a few deep thrusts, he sank his teeth into the soft skin of your shoulder as hard as he could and screamed into it. You hissed at the pain yet you bucked up your hips with another long intense orgasm from it all. Ivar fell on top of your back, panting heavily.

“I’m sorry Mus.” Alex chuckled softly.

“Jesus fuck Alex!” You scolded, rubbing at your shoulder. “What the fuck dude?”

“I’m not sure I could have been very quiet with that one.” He mumbled, kissing the sore spot on your shoulder. “That was fucking intense.”

“You owe me one.” You smirked, turning your head back to kiss him.

“Yes, my love. I guess I do.” He softly smiled, placing a well deserved-kiss on your lips.

Alex moved onto the bed, pulling you into the little spoon. His scruffy face fell in line with your neck. His breath tickled your ear as he was still breathing somewhat heavily. He wrapped his arms around your rib cage. Your muscles relaxed at the warm comfortable feeling of his arms hugging you close.

“Alex?” You whispered.

“Hmm?” He hummed against your neck.

“I have to pee.” You quietly snickered, followed by him snickering.

“Fine. Ruin the moment why don’t you.” He smirked, pressing his lips against your bruising shoulder. “I should probably go to.” He winked.

“Uh. Okay?” You said with confusion.

“I don’t want you to get lost. And what’s to say I don’t have to go?” He grinned. He slid out of bed and put on the complimentary pajamas.

You whistled. “Sexy pappy!” You joked, crawling out of bed to look for your dress. “Should I just go like this?” You stood in front of him, jiggling your breasts back and forth.

His eyes lit up with desire again. “Uhm. No.” He growled, picking your dress up from the floor. “Get dressed Lille Mus. I want to show you something.” A wicked grin grew on his face.

‘Oh lord.’ You thought, slipping the dress over your head.

Alex took your hand, guiding you towards the restrooms. He opened the door and your mouth fell agape. This bathroom was just about as big as your seating area! It was amazing. There was even a shower in there. Granted it was pretty much for one small person, namely a child, but there was one in there. ‘Wait, how the hell does an adult shower in there? Like, one leg at a time? My big toe wouldn’t even fit in there!’

Alex must have known exactly what you were thinking and without a beat, he said in his Ivar accent. “They must have paid the dwarves a great deal to make it. Because it is a magical shower.” And busted out laughing before he could think of anything else. You busted out in cackles.

“Does it grow when we turn in on my king?” You joked, poking around the sides like there was some easy-grow extension button.

“I do not know my queen.” He smiled with his light blue eyes twinkling. “No worries my love. You just stand in there, and I’ll clean you.” He seductively suggested.

You raised a brow and grinned. “Oh really? How so?” You dared, staring deep into his eyes.

Ivar locked the door. In an instant he was on you, pulling your dress over your head. He shoved you into the shower, knocking the wind out of you for a second. Freezing cold water hit your shoulder, running down your back and chest. You let out a wail as the shock of cold shook your core. His lips advanced on your, muffling your cries as the water became warmer. His tongue invaded your mouth, licking as much of yours as he could.

“Be very quiet. I don’t know how long the water will stay warm. Every time you make a noise, I will delay you your precious orgasm. Do you understand me, my queen?” Ivar purred in your ear.

You nodded. “Yes, Ivar.”

“Just remember, I need to clean up too. So be quiet.” He said, slowly sinking his way down to his knees. “Ugh.” He complained, getting up to grab some things.

Ivar reached over to the sink, grabbing a washcloth, shampoo with conditioner and the soap and unwrapped it. He pushed your head under the shower head by your throat and applied a slight amount of pressure. His face was dark, yet caring. He loosened his grip on your neck, allowing you to move from under the water. Ivar gently ran his soapy fingers through your hair, creating a good lather. He pushed you by your throat under the water again, washing away any shampoo. He wet the cloth, soaping it up, wiping your face with the cloth, taking care not to get soap in your eyes and clean every part of your face. His intense stare sent shivers down your spine as he studied every part of your face. Ivar ran the bar of soap down your breasts, massaging them as he cleaned. God, it was so hard not to make a sound. You bit your lip hard, drawing a bit of blood. He followed down your soapy chest with the washcloth, his eyes tracing his hand as he cleaned. He watched the bubbles flow down your torso. He hungrily nipped and licked your nipples. You let out a small moan, in return, a warning glare from Ivar. His rough hands ran up and down your sides. At this point, you weren’t even sure if you were being cleaned or groped. Fuck, it didn’t even matter anymore. You were being driven mad. Your pussy was throbbing, aching for him.

“Ivar, please?” You whispered, practically begging him.

“Nej! I said not a sound.” He growled against your breast.

You bit your lip, suppressing a groan. You tried to make your mind wander to another place where he wasn’t slowly dragging his tongue down your stomach and slowly circling your belly button. He dipped his tongue into your navel, a shock wave flowed through your core. You damned near lost your footing.

‘Fuck!’ You internally screamed.

Ivar chuckled against your skin, as he licked his way down. Your eyes met his. A grin spread across his face, he flattened his tongue and sunk it deep in your wet pussy. You exploded down his chin, watching him hungrily lap up every ounce he could before the water washed it away. He was driving you mad. His face deep inside you, his nose brushing against your clit. The whole time, staring into your eyes with such passion and something else. What was it?

Then you saw it. ‘Oh, God. He’s going to try to make me scream. I… Can’t… Let… Him...’

It was too late. He placed one of your legs over his shoulder, diving in further. His tongue was flicking and twisting inside you. With one big lick, from back to front, he engulfed your clit, sucking hard. Your legs gave out. You had handfuls of his thick, wet hair bunched up in your fists. Ivar sucked harder. He started flicking and rolling his tongue around your clit. You couldn’t hold back. You felt yourself tingling, the soul-crushing orgasm built up as the waves crashed against your core. Ivar dipped two fingers deep inside, curling them against your g-spot. Without thinking, you squeezed his head with your leg, pressing him further in and started moaning as you came again down his chin.

“Ivar! Oh my fucking God Ivar! Like that my King! Harder!” You breathlessly rasped.

Your walls contracted hard around his fingers. Ivar finger fucked you harder. You came again and again. He wouldn’t stop. He was eating you like a rabid dog. He needed more of you. Every time you would catch your breath, he would suck your clit hard and curl his fingers. You were quivering so bad, you couldn’t stand. He had you pushed against the wall, both arms holding you up at this point. You tried so hard to help hold yourself up. You couldn’t though. All you felt was your limbs growing numb over and over again. This had to have been his plan all along. He had to have been thinking about how he would get you back for this morning. You did interrupt his shower after all. The water began to grow cold. Ivar groaned in disappointment, but in one big attempt to give you the biggest orgasm yet, he took it one step further. He started sucking on your clit like it was a pacifier. He nibbled, flicked, circled and God knows what else. You lost all sense of control. You started seeing stars. You rocked your hips against his face, grinding and moaning. Ivar clamped his teeth gently around your nub, applied pressure with his tongue and began moving his head back and forth, up and down.

“Jesus fucking Christ Ivar!” You moaned, your voice hoarse. “Oh fuck! God damn it!”

You squirted down his chin as you rode out the last of that final orgasm. He took the cloth from the floor, gently cleaning your sensitive folds and stood up.

“You weren’t very quiet Mus.” He said the corners of his mouth turned upwards.

You were trying to catch your breath. “You didn’t stop either.” You gasped.

“I decided I would punish you in a different way. Did you like?” He asked, looking deep into your eyes like a child wanting approval.

“Yes. Yes, daddy. I liked it very much.” You praised, crashing your lips into his. His tongue probed your mouth, and yours did so with his. You felt his enraged cock pressed against your stomach.

“Would you like me to take care of that for you my king?” You coaxed, licking your lips at the sight of his cock, red with a pre-cum beading up on the tip.

“No love. I can wait. We need to finish. It’s almost time to land.” He said softly, his lips met yours. “Dry off. I think we have about fifteen minutes before we land.”

He handed you a towel but decided he needed to pamper his queen a bit more. He wrapped it around your shoulders, rubbing you dry. He worked his way down your body, paying special attention to your mound.

‘God, please no.’ You whimpered in your head.  
He picked up your dress from across the room, sliding it over your head. You watched his face in awe. He had a small smile as he carefully dressed you. He paid attention to the details, how the hem of your dress was flipped up, how the shoulder straps clung to your glistening skin. His features so soft and tender. You had never seen Alex play Ivar like this before. He was always rough and heartless. You weren’t even sure he was playing Ivar any longer. Either way, it was so nice to be pampered like this.

“Now go!” He grinned, smacking your ass as he shooed you out the door. “I’ll be there soon. I need to finish up.” He said with a wink.

“Aww, but I wanted to do that for you.” You whined, making a pouty face.

“Well, we don’t have time. I’m about to blow anyway. Five minutes at the most.” He smirked and slammed the door.

You sighed as you walked back to your cabin. You were still a bit uneasy on your feet. A wave of pleasure shocked your core when you thought about how wild Ivar was. You let out an uncontrollable moan. ‘Jesus, he fucked me up.’

You finally reached your cabin. You closed the door then pulled the bedding off the bed, folding it up. You had hoped to catch another nap before landing but apparently, that wasn’t happening. The fasten seatbelt sign dinged. You opened the door after packing up your bags again and buckled into your seat. Alex came into the cabin with a relieved look upon his face.

“We are sitting out here Mus. They have some seats we can use for landing.” Alex said, holding his hand out for you.

You smiled as you took his hand. “Thank you, babe. I didn’t want to have to land alone.”

“You will never be alone my love.” He purred, kissing your knuckles.

“So, what are we going to do next, Alex?” You whispered softly in his ear.

“You will see Lille Mus. You will see.” Alex assured you, his face lit up.

You knew he was thinking of what to do next and you couldn’t wait for it.


End file.
